In the dental industry, overhead lights, also known as operatory lights, lamps, or luminaires, are often used to illuminate the mouth, or oral cavity, of a patient while dental procedures are being performed. The almost universal practice is for the dentist to employ a movable light source mounted on a supporting arm structure which permits the light to be positioned relatively close to the patient. Such conventional lighting systems clutter up the space about the patient, dental chair, and operatory, and may require frequent repositioning by the dentist each time the dentist, the patient, and/or the chair moves. Stopping to make such adjustments takes the attention of the dentist away from the more important task at hand. In addition, each time the overhead light is repositioned, the dentist must reach up and grab the handles of the light to move it. This can contribute to repetitive strain injuries and creates an unsanitary condition due to the high potential for germ transfer on the handles of the light.